


A Week In Recovery

by claimingtheanonymous



Series: A Week In [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Children, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Injured Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sheith Kids, Smut, gratuitous use of the word cock cause i'm from the uk, it's just filthy though, this is a continuation of my last sheith fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: A week into recovering form his latest mission gone wrong, Keith finally gets his libido back. Much to the chagrin and pleasure of a working from home Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A Week In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555840
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	A Week In Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this smutty extra for this fic. just couldn't get it out of my mind. also sorry for "cock" i couldn't be bothered to go through it and change it to "dick".

A week after returning home Keith was feeling much more like himself. He could move about the house now without the puncture in his side reopening or causing him immense pain and he was regaining his strength without sleeping for hours and hours on end. 

He could even help Shiro with the kids. He could but he wasn’t really expecting the the book heavy bag to be thrown into his still healing ribs.

“Baba!” Myleshi cried out as Keith felt his legs collapse under the pain radiating from his chest. “Tchanuo that was your fault!” She carried on as Keith attempted to wheeze out that he was fine from his spot folded on the floor, arms clutching his knees up into his chest as though holding himself together would take the pain away. Meanwhile Myleshi and Tchanuo stood over his body and continued whatever argument had caused the swinging book bag.

“Well you shouldn’t have taken my bag!” Tchanuo shouted back to Myleshi who was crying and shouting for her dad, the only one apparently capable of getting the kids ready for school without incident. But he’d gone on a run after asking Keith for the umpteenth time whether he was feeling up to it.

Keith had noted that Shiro had been working out less than usual in the way his insomnia had begun to take hold of him again through the nights, something he’d attempted to hide from Keith until he couldn’t.

“Baby you ok?” Keith mumbled into the darkness of their room, seeing Shiro tense and upright beside him. Keith reached out his hand to grasp at Shiro’s arm only to find it slippery and too hot. “Shiro?” Keith tried to move against his pillows to sit a little more upright but couldn’t without pulling on his wound.

“It’s fine love, go back to sleep.” Shiro’s breath was coming out rapidly along with his words. “Just dreaming again.”

“It’s been a while.” Keith whispered out, hand still gripping Shiro’s arm, thumb moving gently against the skin while Shiro’s muscles began to relax. “You haven’t had a nightmare in so long Shiro.” Keith said again, wanting Shiro to talk it through or at least look at Keith.

With a deep inhale Shiro turned back to Keith before snuggling down on the bed beside him, arm laid loosely about Keith’s hips and a kiss pressed to the bandages on his ribs. Keith hated that he had to be upright in bed, missed being able to tuck himself against Shrio, missed being able to watch him sleep in the early morning sunlight. But the doctors orders were absolute in their house, Shiro made sure of it. 

That is until Keith was really on the mend. And then of course it went to shit, as it always did when things were getting better.

“What’s going on?” Came Sven’s curious tone beneath the roar of his older brother and younger sister’s arguing. “Why’s Baba on the floor? You ok Baba?” Keith felt a hand on his knee before the sound of the front door opening and closing sounds and Keith wants to only curl further into himself because he knows exactly who it is and exactly what his reaction is going to be.

“What’s all the fuss for? Why are we shouting?” Shiro queries loudly from the entrance before Keith hears his well worn trainers coming closer and then stopping at the sight of the living room, something that Keith can’t even begin to imagine.

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice is distraught and ends the kids argument immediately. Hands grasp at Keith’s shoulders gently as silence reigns over the room, moving him from the fetal position he’d fallen into so that Shiro can look him over clinically. “You ok baby? Keith...hey open your eyes for me.” His voice is calm now, soft, as are his hands that are moving the hair from his face that’s fallen from his braid.

Keith’s vision is filled with Shiro as he opens his eyes past the pain still radiating through his body. Shiro’s eyebrows are pinched together but he smiles softly as their gazes latch onto one another. “Hey. You ok?”

Keith attempts to give him a reassuring smile but he’s pretty sure it just comes out as a grimace. He nods his head instead and notes the four small figures behind Shiro all looking on in concern, tears in Myleshi’s eyes and fear in the rest.

“I’m going to pick you up now ok?” Shiro warns as he slides his arms beneath Keith’s body and lifts him from the cool ground, Keith wraps one arm about Shiro’s shoulders in an attempt to help, though he knows that for the past week he has only been a burden and now continues being one.

Shiro lifts Keith from the ground easily, arms holding him tightly to his sweat soaked chest and Keith can’t help but inhale the perfume that is wholly Shiro, it eases the pain somehow so Keith ends up burying his face against Shiro’s damp tee.

“I don’t know what went on here but you know Baba’s still not fully healed and we need to be careful with him. You promised me you’d be good for him this morning.” Shiro is talking to the kids but Keith can’t look and see their upset faces again and so keeps his face pressed to Shiro.

“I didn’t mean to!” Tchanuo wails loudly while Myleshi talks a mile a minute over him.

“Tchanuo had taken my book and I was trying to get it back but he was being such an idiot and lifting it so I couldn’t reach-”

Shiro moved one hand from Keith to stop them talking before once again placing it against Keith’s sore body and speaking to the children once more.

“I don’t care whose fault it was.” He said calmly. “It happened and now Baba is hurt again. We have to be more careful ok?”

A chorus of consent followed and Keith only rubbed his face further into Shiro’s chest, breathing him in deeply and feeling contentment wash over him with Shiro’s scent.

“Ok. I’m going to put Baba back to bed and when I come back down you’ll all be ready to go. No muss no fuss, got it?” He said as he began to move toward the stairs, Keith still held delicately in his arms.

Again the children agreed readily and then there was a scuffle of movement as they went about getting their shoes on, which is what they were supposed to have been doing when Keith was getting them ready.

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled as Shiro was placing him down onto their bed, fussing with the bed sheets until they were tucked securely about Keith’s legs before he lifted Keith’s shirt halfway to check the bandages. Keith watched his husbands face and saw relief so knew that the wound must still be intact, thankfully.

“Don’t apologise baby, I’m just glad you didn’t rip open the wound again.” Shiro said as he let the shirt fall back against Keith and placed his metal hand onto his cheek. “I knew we were pushing it.”

Keith pulled a face at that and Shiro pulled his hand away, a sly smile lighting up his face knowing he was hitting a nerve. “No we’re not. I was doing fine Shiro. I’ve been helping get them ready all week, no incidents.”

“Till today.” Shiro said, smirk still very much in place.

Keith rolled his eyes and pouts his lips as he repeats. “Till today.”

Shiro laughs and Keith preens under the happiness that seems to be radiating out of Shiro, despite having to put his husband back to bed.

“Feeling better for your run?” Keith asks fingers moving to Shiro’s metal one, playing with the fingers carefully.

“I am baby. I am. You know me so well.” Shiro murmurs as he leans in to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. A kiss that Keith tries to chase. “No no baby. I’ve got to get the kids to school and you’re in no shape for any of that just yet.” He chuckles to himself as he moves from the bed and pulls a hoodie on over his sweat soaked shirt.

“I’m plenty up for it.” Keith says moodily picking at his shirt and giving Shiro his best impression of puppy eyes but it only makes Shiro laugh harder.

“We’ll see baby.” Shiro says as he reaches the doorway, his shorts pulled tight against his ass in a way that actually got Keith interested for the first time since returning home, that and the lack of a distinct no from Shiro

“You’re taking the kids to school in those shorts?” Keith asked, eyeing the sight longingly. “The moms are going to go wild.”

Shiro laughed again and gave his hips a wiggle teasingly. “See you later baby.” 

Keith lets his head fall back onto the cushions with a happy sigh as he listened to Shrio rounding up the kids and getting them out of the door, into the car and on their way to school.

It had been fine all week, nothing had gone wrong. Keith had helped the kids get dressed and washed and breakfast but Shiro had always been getting back from his run earlier and today had been different, maybe he’d seen the improvement. Noticed that Keith had got a healthy glow to his skin once again and taken a longer run, because before all of this Keith was the one to get the kids ready and take them to school and Shiro would pick them up at the end of the day so that they could account for their workouts.

Shiro had obviously begun to feel that everything was returning to normal and now Keith had gone and fucked it up. Again. He was so upset with himself that he lay staring at the ceiling above their bed for a while before he finally drifted back off to sleep, his ribs aching less and less.

He only wakes as a hand brushes back his hair from his face. Keith doesn’t startle because he knows exactly whose hand it is and so he mewls and presses his face further into it, breathing deep and taking in the still present musk that’s clinging to Shiro so deliciously.

“Morning again.” Shiro rumbles out beside him. Keith opens his eyes to find his husband perched on the edge of the bed, still in those tiny shorts and hoodie with a garrison issued tablet in his hand with what looks like an unending to-do list.

“Hey. You working from home?” Keith asked sleepily, moving up in the bed so he was upright and able to look at Shiro properly.

“Yep. Got a husband to look after. So got my work to go today.” He said with a smile, still stroking Keith’s hair from his eyes.

“I’m fine Shiro!” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Honestly, much better after my little nap.” 

“You are looking much better.” Shiro said as he stepped back from the bed, putting the tablet on the bedside table and beginning to rid himself of his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, as he watches his husband rid himself of hoodie and shirt, his wonderfully defined chest bare in the mid morning light shining in from their window.

“I was going to take a shower. That ok with you?” Shiro asks, smirk growing on his lips once again. His morning run really had put him in good spirits.

“No.” Keith moaned out and reached with his hands making grabby motions that had Shiro laughing. “You smell so good. Just sit and do some work with me for a bit.” Keith’s tone wasn’t asking, it’s what he wanted and needed in that moment.To spend time with his husband. “It’ll help me get better.” He explained to Shiro seriously while he pulled back the covers.

“Oh will it now?” Shiro asks with a laugh and moves around to his side of the bed and clambers up, setting about fluffing the pillows up until they’re in a comfortable position to keep him sat upright beside Keith.

“It absolutely will.” Keith says with a grin moving gingerly, testing out the pain it causes his ribs, as he snuggles up under Shiro’s human arm and noses at his shoulder, breathing in deeply the smell of his husband.

“You’re gross you know that right.” Shiro tells him with fondness and grabs his tablet with his metallic hand, his other hand resting low on Keith’s back, pressing him closer to his body. Keith slides a leg over Shiro’s and wraps both of his arms, as best as he can, about Shiro’s middle.

“You love it really.” Keith says as he begins to softly kiss across the tops of Shiro’s magnificent trapezius and to the base of his neck where he mouths sloppily, not leaving a bruise or anything because they’re past that and also having to explain a hickey to their kids would be mortifying.

“Baby I’ve got to work.” Shiro says half heartedly, head tilting to the side, allowing Keith further roaming with his mouth. “And you were literally on the floor in pain this morning.” 

Keith lets his hand wander along Shiro’s solid torso, fingers grazing softly over abs and belly button and nipples and ribs. “That’s because your son threw a bag full of books at me.” He hums against the sensitive skin on Shiro’s throat.

“Oh now he’s my son?” Shiro asks as he lets his fingers trail underneath the waistband of Keith’s pajama pants while he continues to look at the same page on his tablet that he’s been staring at since he sat down.

“Yup.” Keith pops the ‘p’ and goes back to scraping his teeth along the bulging muscles above Shiro’s shoulders.

“If I remember correctly you’re the one who brought our son back from a mission without a heads up.”

Keith just shrugs, losing track of what they were bickering about and feeling the beginnings of a twitch in his pajama pants as Shiro continues to tease just beneath the waistband as well as being overwhelmed with the smell of his husband so close to him. He could feel the arousal moving throughout his body, warming him thoroughly and it left Keith feeling like he was finally getting better. Because worshipping his husband is everything Keith believes he was made for.

“Not now love.” Shiro utters after a moment. “I really do have to get this work done this morning otherwise Iverson will be knocking on the door and dragging me back to work.” He moves a little, fingers slipping from Keith’s pants before patting him affectionately on the behind. “And I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be doing anything strenuous just yet. Especially not after this morning.” He’s moving the tablet into a more usable position and trying to ward off Keith’s mouthing.

“Who said it has to be strenuous?” Keith whispers into Shiro’s ear as he moves to kneel beside him looking at him with blown pupils, flushed cheeks and a considerable tent in his pants.

Shiro’s eyes are wide and the grey is darker than usual as his eyes linger on the outline of Keith’s cock through the flimsy material of his sleep pants. He licks at his lips as Keith takes a hold of his tee and slips it over his head easily, the pain radiating from his ribs earlier barely there now. He drops the tee onto the bed beside him and then reaches for the band scarcely holding his hair in place and pulling it so that his long hair falls loosely about his shoulders.

“Baby.” Shiro’s shaking his head while his eyes continue to rove over him. “We can’t. I’ve seriously got to do this work.”

“Please.” Keith whines out, crawling closer to Shiro, feeling the tightness of the bandages around his ribs as moves, placing a hand to lean on, on either side of Shiro’s chest before pressing forward and pressing a soft kiss to his still lips. “Please.” He whispers once more against closed lips while continuing to pepper kisses there. “I’ll just. Sit there, on you...and be good. Just like I used to. Please baby, please.” 

Keith knows he’s whining but it’s because that’s just how he feels, he feels needy in a way he hasn’t for so long and he wants to feel this, now. They’ve been away from each other for longer than usual and thanks to the injury, Keith hasn’t even felt the want he usually would. But now it’s come back in full force, drowning all his senses and leaving him with only one thing to focus on. Shiro.

Shiro is sat watching Keith still, eyes lidded with lust as he thinks it over. Keith can see the way the thought excites Shiro as his shorts tighten a little more and the thick bulge of Shiro’s cock makes Keith’s mouth water more than it already was. He looks back up and Keith witnesses the moment that Shiro gives into the thought, watches his shoulders relax, how he leans back on the cushions a little more and spreads his legs encouragingly.

“Ok baby. But you’ve got to be good. You’ve got to sit really still whilst I work ok?” Shiro’s voice has dropped and Keith nods eagerly, hooking his fingers into his sleep pants and pushing them off haphazardly while he watches Shiro do the same, somehow in a more dignified manner.

Shrio’s half hard and Keith can’t stop the grin on his face at the sight of it. He always misses sex with Shiro when he’s gone, misses the intimacy, misses the playfulness and the way they are constantly competeing to please the other. Seeing Shiro so excited about having Keith on him, holding him there with Shiro inside him while he works is an old game of theirs and it pleases Keith to no end to know that Shiro still finds it as exciting as Keith does.

“Keith, baby.” Shiro asks to get his attention, voice even deeper now, demanding in a way that turns Keith to mush while his cock stands proud before him. ”You going to be good?”

Keith nods at Shiro, upright on his knees, naked other than the bandages wrapped tightly about his ribs. Shiro drops his shorts off the edge of the bed and beckons Keith to him, legs widening further.

Keith moves and settles onto Shiro’s lap, cocks pressed together as Keith places his hands on Shiro’s shoulders to hold himself still where he sits while Shiro moves to get comfortable. Keith whines, biting at his bottom lip before Shiro settles beneath him cock brushing the other, while one hand grasps at Keith’s bare hip and the other lifts his work tablet into usable view.

Shiro sits beneath him, still and stoic while Keith pauses above. He quickly begins to question how this was going to work. It had been a while since they’d last had sex and Keith was tight where Shiro was huge.

“Can you help me?” Keith asks quietly after a moment, before grinding down slowly against Shiro’s cock, feeling his husbands grip tighten against his hip before sliding around to knead at his ass, fingers dipping into the crease for a moment before groping the skin again. 

“Help you with what baby?” Shiro asks, sounding distracted, though his hand continues to knead the sensitive skin of his ass and his eyes stay on the tablet.

“You won’t fit yet.” Keith mumbles, grinding forward, pressing both of their cocks together between their stomachs while his mouth takes to the juncture of Shiro’s neck once more hiding the fit of bashfulness.

“What won’t fit?” 

“Shirooo.” Keith whines, rutting into Shiro’s body harder with impatience, embaressment and lust flowing rampantly throughout him.

Shiro chuckles to himself and slips his fingers between the crease of Keith’s ass once more, fingers more purposeful this time. They’re warm against the tight rim of Keith’s hole, circling gently while his metal hand, drops the tablet and reaches into the bedside drawer to pull out their well used bottle of lube.

“I can only help for five minutes though baby, ok?” Shiro told Keith patiently, neither of them looking at one another, Keith’s head still tucked into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder. “Then I have to do my work and you have to be good.” Keith nods whilst he arches his back for Shiro to drizzle the lube onto his ass, letting it drip down his crack and over Shiro’s fingers that still linger softly against his rim. He pushes once his fingers are coated, gently and carefully because it’s been weeks and Keith is definitely tight after so long on the mission and then in recovery. He’s grateful Shiro picked up on it, though why Keith ever doubted Shiro would think about that is beyond him. 

“Ok baby?” Shiro asks as a finger dips all the way into him, pushing through the muscle quickly and making Keith pant against Shiro’s neck as the pleasurable burning radiated from his hole.

“So good, so, so good.” Keith hums out as Shiro moves the finger in and out and few times before pressing in a second and after a moment, a third. All the while Keith bites at the muscles adorning Shiro’s shoulders, pushes back onto those skilled fingers as they move in and out, stretching Keith so that the press of Shiro’s cock won’t break him in half.

With a slick sound Shiro frees his fingers and Keith quickly moves back so that he can get his hands onto Shiro’s hard cock, drizzling lube onto him before moving his hand over him impatiently and watches how the white pre-come comes from the tip, adding to the wetness that’s about to be inside him.

Shiro doesn’t let on to Keith how turned on he is, tablet back in his metal hand, he’s set about working through that to-do list; reading reports, awkwardly signing documents and going through his emails. Just like he’d told Keith he would. Back in the game.

And Keith is going to be good. Just like he told Shiro he would be. Raising himself up onto his knees, one hand balanced on Shiro’s sweat sticky pec, Keith guides Shiro’s cock to his hole, letting his hand tighten around him before he slowly descends the length. So slowly that Shiro’s hand moves to grip Keith’s hip with a grunt and his hips buck up once before he settles back on the bed with a deep inhale.

Keith hums out his satisfaction when he bottoms out on top of Shiro his ass burning in a way that tells him he’s going to be feeling it for the rest of the week. His fingers clenched into the tight muscles of his chest, the other coming from behind himself and running over Shiro’s abs leaving a wet trail of lube as he moves to wrap his arm about Shiro’s waist effectively trapping his hand between Shiro’s back and the pillows.

Shiro sighs and moves slightly pressing himself in a little further into Keith. “Better?” He asks as Keith moans against his throat.

Keith can’t formulate anything imaginative or sexy, instead just lets himself feel. “Feel so good.” He mumbles out as he lays his cheek to Shiro’s chest, breathing in the scent of Shiro’s musk while completely surrounded by his husbands body as well as being filled to breaking point too.

“Good.” Shiro murmurs softly as his hand loosens from its grip on his hip and moves to pet at Keith’s loose hair. “I’m glad baby. I Missed you.”

Being one with Shrio, being Shiro’s to use, using Shiro in return leaves Keith feeling whole. He lays there breathing deeply with Shiro’s cock splitting him open, letting his breathing settle, feeling Shiro’s heartbeat fall into a more regular pattern beneath his cheek. A calmness falling over them as they both acclimate to the feeling of being connected in this way.

Keith clenches around Shiro’s length when he feels it softening inside him, moves a little, grinds down onto Shiro’s balls only to have him harden up inside him once again. Stretch him all over again making Keith whine out loud, turning his face against Shiro’s skin and biting teasingly at his pecs, nipping the skin and feeling his arousal flare once again.

“Remember what I said baby. You’ve got to be good otherwise I won’t let you finish.” Shiro mumbles, voice more level now that he’s fallen into his work, though his still hard cock tells Keith that he’s enjoying himself immensely.

They sit like that for a while, long enough for Keith’s cock to soften between their bodies and Shiro’s softening slowly within his body, a feeling that leaves Keith wanting but also makes him feel used in such a delicious way. 

Keith’s fingers are gently caressing over the lines marring Shiro’s chest that are in his line of sight, beyond which their window shows how the day outside is dull and grey, birds swooping by their window, their calls the only sound other than Shiro’s metal hand tapping on his tablet as he works.

Keith’s peace is interrupted by nature calling and he tries to hold off on the need to use the bathroom because he was feeling so desperately at peace only moments ago and now the peace is being ruined by the need to go.

He moves gently, pushing himself upright on Shiro’s lap and before he can speak Shiro’s brows pinch together and his hand comes to rest against Keith’s jaw. “You ok baby? I’m almost done.” He says, voice soft and concerned as he looks Keith over subtly. “You’re ribs holding up ok?”

Keith chuckles to himself and leans down to press a kiss to his husband’s lips before he moves his hips up, eyes clenching shut at the feel of Shiro’s softened cock dragging out of him. “I’m fine. I just gotta pee.” Keith says into the quiet and watches as Shiro grunts in satisfaction once his cock is free, taking it in his hand and pumping it a few times as he watches Keith awkwardly move from the bed and into the bathroom.

The reflection that meets Keith in the bathroom is pretty good for the first time in over a week. He’s got colour high on his cheeks and his eyes aren’t dull and shadowed with pain any more. Even with the bandages about his ribs Keith knows that he’s looking more and more like usual self, something that he hopes will please Shiro.

He peaks around the doorway, once finished in the bathroom, to see Shiro skimming over something on the tablet while continuing to fondle his slowly hardening cock, hand tugging at the skin and playing with his balls as he concentrates on whatever work Iverson had deemed important.

Keith moves to stand in the doorway feeling the way that lingering ache radiates from his ass as he rests his hip onto the wall watching Shiro in fascination. Eyes lingering on the movement of his hand against his growing cock, a cock that was a moment ago inside Keith.

“I hope you don’t do this at work.” Keith’s grinning as he says it and laughs when Shiro quickly releases his cock from his hold looking almost guilty for a second before he huffs out a laugh and nestles further into the pillows behind his head.

“Only when my husband’s about.” 

“Oh yeah? He’s a lucky guy.” Keith says as he begins to saunter towards the bed, struggling a little with the ache between his legs.

“I’d say I’m the lucky one.” Shiro replies eyes roving over Keith as he gets up onto the bed and lays out beside Shiro, naked body pressed to his side. Keith reaches out and takes hold of Shiro’s hard cock and begins to pump it slowly. So slowly.

“You nearly finished?” He asks noting that Shiro’s attention is solely on Keith now, the tablet forgotten in his metal hand.

Shiro looks from Keith, eyes blown wide, to the tablet then to the hand pumping his cock. Keith thumbs purposefully at the head, thumb dipping into the pre come that Shiro’s producing as he hardens more and more.

Shiro groans and drops his head back onto the pillows while he talks to the ceiling. “ I have one more document to read through and sign off on…” He sounds petulant but Keith knows his husband and so he decides for him.

He moves in between Shiro’s still spread legs, shoulders snug between his thick thighs and noses at the heavy balls beneath his hardened cock. “Finish it off. I’ll be here.” Keith tells him, eyes meeting as Keith moves his hands to take hold of Shiro’s cock and hip before licking a stripe up the tempting vein that runs along Shiro’s length. Shiro’s eyes are still on him, dark and lidded as he watches Keith mouth at his cock. As Keith moves to take the tip of his cock into his mouth he eyes the tablet that’s forgotten in Shiro’s hand pointedly before meeting Shiro’s amused gaze again. 

“You want to keep me warm while I work baby?” Shiro asks as he shifts his hips upwards, pushing his cock a little further into Keith’s willing mouth. Keith nods and moans around the thick girth of Shiro while his fingers dig into the sculpted thighs by his head. “Ok, I won’t be long now.” Shiro tells Keith sweetly with a pet to his head.

Shiro raises the tablet in front of his face and Keith knows that it’s to hide the sight of him between Shiro’s legs with his cock in his mouth. Keith chuckles as best he can with a mouthful of Shiro as he witnesses Shrio flick the v at him before continuing with his work.

Keith takes his task just as seriously as Shiro takes his, taking Shiro into his mouth and sliding down his length at an agonising pace making sure to feel every inch, suck and tongue at him until Shiro bucks up just once, bumping the tip to the back of Keith’s throat which makes Shiro grunt and growl out “stay still now.” 

Keith does, eyes watering and jaw already beginning to ache at the way his mouth is pushed wide by Shiro’s cock while he continues to work. He’s not as relaxed as he’d like him to be though, Shiro’s thighs are contracted tight and the hands gripping the tablet are fisted tightly even as he reads. It turns Keith on to know how affected Shiro is and realises that it’s not only been himself that’s been abstaining.

Keith whines softly as he presses his hard cock into the bed beneath him, rocking a little as possible so as not to distract Shiro but needing the release of the tension that’s been building up in him.

Keith can feel drool spilling from his mouth, dripping down Shiro’s length as he keeps his cock resting on his tongue, every so often swiping his tongue up and down the length only making it wetter.

Keith zones out with his husband’s cock in his mouth, becomes nothing and everything all at once, finding himself enjoying the lack of having to be human for a moment. Not having to apologise or be strong or be a good influence or a hero. Instead he gets to forget who he is and be everything he needs to be for his husband.

And then there’s movement at the back of his throat. Slight, tiny movements from Shiro who’s moving his hips almost imperceptibly, eyes soft as they gaze at Keith, tablet no longer anywhere to be seen.

“Hey baby.” Shiro says as he weaves a hand into the loose locks hanging around Keith’s face. His fingers tighten there, pulling Keith further down his length, pushing his cock down Keith’s throat so that he can’t breathe past it. Holding him there for a moment before pulling him off by his hair.

Keith takes a great gulp of air as Shiro runs his fingers through the strands he’d pulled on.

“You ok baby? You back with me?” He asks Keith gently, thumb wiping away the spit that’s slicked his chin.

Keith nods slowly, blinking into the daylight around them and feeling himself coming back, feeling the arousal deep in his belly begin to pulse through his body in needy waves.

Shiro grins and lifts a finger to beckon Keith closer. Keith crawls up his body, pressing kisses as he goes, mouthing hungrily at Shiro’s sensitive nipples and making him moan and buck into the air between his body and Keith’s.

When their lips meet it’s anything but sweet, wet and noisy and biting and rough as they clamber to get closer to the other, hips aligning and cocks brushing together as Keith plants himself on top of Shiro. They both moan into the others mouth, tongues rushing to meet the other as they rut into one another’s bodies, stomachs becoming slick with pre as their hands reach and grope.

It’s messy and everything Keith has been needing, sweat forming, spit slicked, rough and caring intimacy.

“Fuck me. Now Shiro.” Keith breathes out while Shiro manhandles Keith onto his lap, hands groping around his waist and making the pain in his ribs flare up but it only adds to the pleasure and Keith welcomes it with panting breaths.

“Yeah baby. I’m gonna.” Shiro huffs out as he places Keith onto his lap, getting Keith’s legs wrapped around his hips while lining his cock up with his lube slicked hole. “Missed you so much.” Shiro grunts as he presses the tip against Keith’s rim, playing there for a second, teasing himself and Keith a little more.

“Missed you too.” Keith bites out around a moan as Shiro pushes the tip in and pulls it out again making him arch his back, neck bent to look up at the ceiling.

Shiro pushes in then, pulling Keith down on top of his cock as he drives up causing them both to moan loudly, pulling at one another to get closer, panting into one another’s mouths as they move haphazardly against one another.

“I’m not going to last long baby.” Shiro grunts as he tries to rearrange his grip on Keith to drive in harder. “You’ve got me so worked up.”

“Me neither.” Keith agrees, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders harshly.

They’re fumbling with lust running through their veins and their impatience to reach a climax begins to show in their growls of missed pleasure.

Keith finds himself suddenly being pushed onto his back, the connection between Shiro and himself never breaking as Shiro moves with him, pushing him into their mattress with a forceful snap of his hips that rings out around the room with their cries.

“Yes! Yes baby like that.” Keith hums in pleasure feeling Shiro deep inside him, hitting him just right.

Shiro keeps up the drive and speeds up his thrusts, losing control of any self restraint and letting his lust for Keith take over, something that Keith thanks the universe for. Because stars Shiro makes him crazy.

“I’m gonna come baby.” Shiro grunts and Keith feels his thrusts stuttering around the orgasm taking place inside his own body which only turns him on more, somehow. Keith takes hold of his own cock and tugs at it mercilessly while Shiro’s thrusts continue to jolt him with less and less steam.

Shiro’s choking out around his orgasm, groaning above Keith as his hands dig into Keith’s hips, grip almost too tight and also not tight enough.

Shiro is still planted deep inside him when he’s calmed down from his orgasm, cock softening slowly within him again and Keith continues to fuck into his palm, watching while Shiro’s eyes rove over him, hands moving to take over from Keith. Shiro’s metallic palm is so different from his own it makes Keith keen under its touch. Cooler than human skin, bigger and with a rough edge to it that makes Keith see stars.

“Come on baby. Come on me.” Shiro whispers into the small space between them. And Keith does just that. Hips bucking up into Shiro’s hand his come splatters onto Shiro’s chest and stomach as Keith curses out his climax, over and over until he’s satiated.

Shiro’s laughing gently when Keith’s hearing comes back. He opens his eyes to see white stripes covering Shiro’s body in a most appealing way.

“You told me to.” Keith said with a grin, slowly stretching out his limbs from their tangled position, feeling the ache of muscles well used. Shiro laughs harder at Keith’s sentiment and leans down to steal another kiss from Keith.

“I really missed you baby.” He muttered against Keith’s lips.

Keith smiled as Shiro pulled back, eyes soft and glistening in the early afternoon sunshine.

“I missed you too Shiro.” He told him honestly.

“Can I have my shower now? Because I really don’t think it’s a good idea to walk around like this for the rest of the day.” Shiro was getting off the bed, stretching out his own muscles stood before Keith giving him a delectable view.

“The moms would die!” Keith laughed out, sitting up gingerly and testing how his body was feeling.

“How are the ribs?” Shiro asked, concern taking over one again, that is until Keith replied to which Shiro only replied with a scoff.

“Funnily enough Shiro, it’s not the part of my body I’m particularly concerned about right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)!!!


End file.
